


The Answer We Wish to Discover (From Here)

by MonologueNote



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: College AU, M/M, Will Add Characters As Story Goes On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonologueNote/pseuds/MonologueNote
Summary: He disappeared from Shikadai's life and after three years, he was back. But something was off, something wasn't right.The blank smile was directed at him now, not his warm and sincere one.But he was going to get Inojin's warm smiles back. Not just for him, but also for his friends.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anitzei_Pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitzei_Pendragon/gifts).



_"You'll come back someday, right?"_

_"Yeah. But I'll make sure to tell you before I do. I know you find surprises troublesome."_

_"You're troublesome too. Well... Don't attract too much trouble."_

_"I should be the one to tell you that!" A pout_

_"Yeah yeah. Just promise that you'll message to give us updates on how you are. Chocho would lose it if you cut connections with us."_

_"Of course I won't cut my connections with you, Shikadai. I love you."_

_A usual smirk from Shikadai as an answer to that._

\-----

  
Shikadai opened his eyes as he woke up from his nap, suddenly becoming aware of the crunching sounds of potato chips being eaten. 

He didn't have to play the guessing game to know who was eating beside him, it always had been Chocho.

"You look like in a bad mood." Chocho noted while munching

"This is nothing." A sudden but also dismissive reply from Shikadai. 

"Hm.... You're only like that when the topic is about him or you had a dream about him." Chocho shrugging "You convinced yourself that he has severed his contacts with us the moment he stopped replying to our messages." 

"I don't like talking about this, Chocho." Shikadai glared a bit, but he knew Chocho had a point. 

But he felt angry. It has been two year since their blond friend stopped replying to their messages. Not even an indication that the messages were read.

Chocho shrugged "But you can't avoid it forever, Shikadai. Fate is cruel sometimes." 

"There's no such thing as fate, Chocho. Stop believing in such things." Shikadai countered 

"What has gotten you in such a bad mood early in the morning, Shikadai?" A grinning Boruto asked as he entered the classroom

"Like I said, nothing!" Shikadai groaned "Why are you all so troublesome?" 

"Because we're your friends. And the duty of a friend is to be loving and troublesome at the same time!" Chocho grinned, not pressing the conversation the both of them had earlier. 

It was a topic that only she could talk to Shikadai about without him snapping at her badly.

"Woke up at the wrong side of the bed? Or should I say, the chair?" Mitsuki smirked

"I hate all of you, you're all so troublesome." Shikadai mumbled, putting his feet on his desk as he closed his eyes, hoping to stray his thoughts away from his dream earlier. But it wasn't. 

He was stuck thinking about his blond friend again.

"Where's Sumire and Sarada?" Chocho asked, taking another bag of potato chips from her bag. 

"The teacher called them. Something about a new student?" Boruto said with an unsure look "I could be wrong, but it has been a long while since someone was placed in our section." 

"That's true, but is the new student a hottie?" Iwabe smirking "Or a possible girlfriend for Shikadai?"

"Not interested in being in a relationship," Shikadai countered, eyes still closed

"Man, you're already in fourth year college and you're still single." Iwabe teased, though not meaning anything behind it which everyone in the group knew. "So, what did teach want?" To Sarada and Sumire who both entered the room

"There'll be four new students. There's one assigned in our class and the other three in another section." Sumire answered as she sat on her chair with Sarada going straight to her own.

"Finally! A new face around!" Iwabe grinned at them "I have to admit I am tired of seeing your faces everyday," he joked

"I'm sure we're all the same with you," Boruto joked back 

"I just hate and love the fact that this school has college students on a block section. I see your faces everyday, during homeroom, classes, lunch and dismissal. But I won't trade you guys for anyone." Chocho said in between munching her snacks

"You'd probably do it for a new big bag of chips though." Shikadai smirking and his statement earned a laugh from the group 

"Don't you guys ever run out of energy?" Shino asked as he went in the room, not bothered by how the students were all over the classroom and were just going back to their seats when he went in.

After all, he went through that back then when he was still a student. 

"Can't run out of energy teach, it is our job to deplete yours." Boruto grinned 

"Please, I need it to go through the day." Shino sighing before clearing his throat. "Anyway, you all probably heard from Sarada and Sumire that we have a new student in our class." 

"Yeah. I want to ask though, is she a hottie?" Iwabe asked and just earned another sigh from Shino

"I expect all of you to make him" Shino emphasizing the word "to feel welcomed." 

Chocho gave a side glance to Shikadai who she saw had straighten out on his seat for a bit.

"But I hope you all would take it easy around him. He still hasn't completely recovered from the accident that happened. That's all I can say." Shino said as he nodded at the person waiting by the door. 

Some of the students stared in shock as the new student went in the room, especially Shikadai and Chocho. 

The new student had a shoulder length pale blonde hair which was tied into a low ponytail, His body was more slim than the last time they saw him, and the very thing that Shikadai missed the most was...

"I'm Yamanaka Inojin" 

**His voice.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Yamanaka Inojin, pleased to meet you all." Inojin bowed a bit after introducing himself in front of his still silent due to shock classmates.

A blank smile soon appeared on his face, somehow enjoying that he wasn't bombarded with questions like how his three close friends 'warned' him about.

"Well, seeing as they have nothing to ask me, may I please take my seat?" Inojin asked, glancing at Professor Shino who just gave a small nod 

"You'll be sitting next to Nara Shikadai. Shikadai, raise your hand." Professor Shino instructed.

Shikadai waited for Inojin to say something like not needing to but nothing came out of the blonde's mouth. Instead, Inojin had searchingly looked around on who was going to raise his hand to know where he was going to sit.

Numbly, Shikadai raised his hand, something that Chocho and the others were pained to see.

Inojin quietly sat beside Shikadai, not even once giving him any sign that he recognizes him, or anyone at that matter. It was like Inojin was staring at Shikadai like it was the first time they met.

"Ino-" 

"Alright. Let us begin today's lesson."' Professor Shino said before turning to the board.

And for once, the lively class was in a heavy silence.  
  


\----------  
  


Professor Shino gave his class a last look before leaving after dismissing them, worried at how things would go. 

It was heavier than the adults expected it would be. 

He passed by the three new students who gave him a small bow before waiting outside the classroom where he came from.

"Hey Inojin!" Boruto happily approached the quiet blond who immediately gave him a smile, but it held no warmth in it. 

It was the smile Inojin gives to strangers or people he isn't really fond of.

"Hey," Inojin greeted back as he took his notebook and placed it in his bag "Um... What's your name?" 

This question caught everyone in their group off guard and Shikadai swore he felt his own breathing turn shallow. 

What does Inojin mean with his question? Or was it a cruel joke that Inojin was playing? The blond had a tendency to do things like that.

"Silly Inojin," Boruto grinned even more before patting Inojin's back roughly, missing how Inojin winced in discomfort or pain at the sudden gesture "Don't try to fool us." 

"Oi, Boruto. You're hurting him." Sarada warned, pulling Boruto away from the blonde. "Sorry about that, Inojin. Is something wrong with your back?" 

"Nothi-" 

"Did you take your medications?" A familiar voice, especially to Shikadai, was heard from the doorway. 

There stood was a somehow stoic faced teen who was looking directly at Inojin, ignoring everyone in the room.

"Ah, Shinki." Inojin looked as he stretched his back a bit "I did. Also, why do I even need them? My head doesn't hurt at all." 

"And you'll wait until it does?" Shinki raised an eyebrow. 

There was something in Shinki's eyes as he looked at Inojin. 

It is the same look Shikadai have whenever it concerns Inojin. Fondness, a gentle gleam.... Love.

"Shinki... What are you doing here?" Shikadai asked, finally able to talk after three hours of being in a tensed silence during class.

"Why wouldn't I?" Shinki asked as he took Inojin's bag from the blonde, ignoring Inojin's protests "Araya, Yodo and I moved here to look after Inojin."

Shikadai didn't like the way how Shinki gently wrapped his arm on the blonde's shoulder.


End file.
